code_geass_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Shigato
Alexander Shigato (アレクサンダーShigato,Arekusandā Shigato) is the main protagonist of Blazingsoul and also known as Blazing Star the friend of Lex Sampai Appearance Alex is very good looking, most girls refer to him as a "pretty boy". Alex has spiky, short red hair, red eyes and a slender body wearing a red shirt jeans and sneakers as well as his school uniform. As Blazingstar he gains an area of gold hair in the front of his head and his outfit changes to that of what appears to be a captain like uniform which sports red, white and gold colors Personality Alex is a very cheery and kind person.He is normally very energetic and is normally optimistic towards other's. He also firmly believes that he should fight for those who are weak and need help. When it comes to things such as kissing or marriage he tends to be very nervous or uncomfortable with those things due to his pure hearted nature. Despite normally being a very cheery character Alex is shown to be serious sometimes and normally acts that way when talking about how he feels or even about his best friend's well being. Whenever Alex is in trouble or finds himself in a tight spot he always has his friend to help him out Character Bio He was raised by his parents and at the age of 14 he joined the military where he met his best friend Lex at first he didn't trust him but over time the two became friends always at each other's side training hard together giving them the title Twin Demons in which they ranked up and gave them many achievements because of their age. They become best friend's and did everything together some people mistaken them for a couple but he says otherwise, Lex gets moved somewhere else and he is forced to do things on his own when he enrolled into Ashford academy were he met the student council members and soon became one thanks to Milly. Abilities/Powers He can transform into Blazing Star when he adds a drop of blood onto the crystal on his cuff and says "Blazing Soul" making his body become black. He says another word and his lower body clothes appear as well as the top before the yellow color appears in his hair doing his signature pose. Alex's slender appearance has impressive physical strength and endurance being able to run from the enemy all the way back to base and his is also really good at sports and gym as well as track. Alex is somewhat skilled in fighting as he is able to hold his own against his opponets and When it comes to weilding swords as a weapon Alex is the best at dual weilding where he is only slightly proficient with one sword. Super Speed: He is abnormally fast for his size that get's enhanced when he is Blazing Star. He also is acrobatic and because of his fram it allows him to squeeze into any small space which gives him advantage in battle unlike the rest of his comrades Blazing Swords: He has two swords one green the other blue that he uses as a dual weild, when charged up the can create a powerful attack that can cut anything into pieces as well as knock his target off their feet Super Strength: His body can carry 2 times as much as he weights when he is Blazing Star, when he is his normal self he does have some strength Chapter 1 In chapter 1 Alex is narrating the story and is seen walking in the halls of Ashford academy, he thinks to himself about the past with him and Lex until he knocked into Kallen. He quickly get's out of thought and appologizes before going to class. He thinks about his past from his parents to his best friend which causes him to fall asleep having quick flash backs he finally wakes up seeing the teacher staring at him and quickly walks out. He is in the student council room thinking to himself having the same vision of a figure he was woken up by Milly asking him if he was alright replying with a yes before she says that there will be a party soon. He goes to the hall and helps decorate before looking at Lelouch,Shirley and Suzaku playing around with Rivalz and Kallen, he smiles and the explains how he got to where he was. Starting with his parents and him as a kid around the age of 6 on his birthday he says to his parent's that he wants to join the military both looking concern but say nothing about it. When he is 14 he ask again and they finally say yes and he joins and passes the exam, he meets Lex who at first doesn't trust him but soon they hang out and become friends, they are seen in the hanger fixing their knightmare frames talking about childhood memories but where called to battle where they won ranking up at a fast pace. A few weeks later he comes back to find that Lex wasn't there and ask Schneizel where he is and was told that he was relocated in Area 18 deeply angered, he leaves and enrolls into Ashford academy where he met his friends who joined him into the student council even after that he wouldn't talk to them but later felt lonely and was surprised with a party for him putting a smile one his face which Shirley commented that she never seen him smile. He thanks them and watches them interact with each other commenting that it was just like he and Lex and that one day he would see him again hopefully. Chapter 2 He is seen in bed sleeping and he looks over at the clock seeing that he was late he quickly runs out of bed and get's dressed grabbing his father's donut he runs out the door being scolded by his father but he was already gone. He hurries to class eating as he went and tries to quietly Gallery 9153cc894d5049be5ffcbfd6a6df4dee1306248198_full.jpg|Alex winking and putting up a thumbs up images.jpg|Alex opening the Blaze box 180.png|Blazer and Alex's braclet Blaze.jpg|Blazing Star Ginga.Bishounen.600.1464012.jpg|Alex transform crymed.gif|Alex crying Tumblr lipj39GUeB1qzdieio1 500.jpg|Blazing Star Blaze (2).jpg|Alex as Blazing Star